


Spring Cleaning

by usermechanics



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Belly Kink, Clothing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Uniforms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: The idea of spring cleaning their apartment gets derailed when Nozomi discovers her old idol outfits.





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nui_the_Super_Lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/gifts).



> I'm alive, don't worry. College is hell, job squeezes time out of me, etc. It's summer break, and that means more writing, thank fuck.
> 
> This means I have a bit of a back-catalogue of requests I need to do, including this fic.

The last thing that Nozomi expected to be doing this morning was spring cleaning.

It was Camilla’s insistence. Sharing a small one-room apartment between two people often meant that there were times where there simply didn’t feel like enough room for everything. Their conflicting backgrounds made things even worse, leaving the walls covered in a potpourri of mismatching spiritual memorabilia and regal accessories. Nozomi agreed that the juxtaposition felt, despite the amount of times that she had tried to rearrange things to make it more pleasing, rather ridiculous.

She didn’t expect the spring cleaning to start so early.

“Non-tan, It’s 11:30,” Camilla gently rocked Nozomi as she spoke, hoping she didn’t need to perform more drastic measures. “You said you’d be helping out with the spring cleaning today, didn’t you?”

Nozomi’s eyes fluttered open for a second, fixed themselves on Camilla, and slowly fluttered shut. Camilla rocked her a bit harder, finally waking her up.

“Oh, morning, Cammy,” Nozomi mumbled.

“I’ll give you a few minutes to dress, but we need to start cleaning soon if we want anything accomplished.”

Nozomi nodded, and as Camilla walked away from the bed, she felt like nodding off once more. She knew that if she did, though, Camilla would return in a much more bitter mood; the last thing Nozomi wanted to deal with was her wife being angry with her, and so she rolled out of bed, got dressed, and left her bedroom.

Easily, that was the most difficult thing that she had to endure during their time spring cleaning. Their place wasn’t necessarily that dirty, and most of the basic cleaning had been done by Camilla; the only thing that wouldn’t necessarily be there all the time was a few eggs on a plate. Hell, even Camilla’s outfit--commoner wear of a tank top and shorts--showed how lackadaisical the process was going to be. After scarfing her breakfast and putting the plate in the sink, Nozomi turned to Camilla with a raised eyebrow.

“Now, what do you want me to do?”

“You know that box in the closet? The one with your name on it?”

  
Nozomi whined. She knew exactly what Camilla was talking about, and out of everything that she could have wanted her to talk about, the box was the last thing she wanted to hear Camilla say she wanted moved.

“Non-tan!”

“I keep that box around for a reason, Cammy! It’s like telling you to get rid of one of your swords!”

“I have never seen you use anything in that box. I use my swords.” Cammy’s retort widened Nozomi’s eyes. 

“It’s important to me!”

Camilla gestured towards the closet, and Nozomi opened it, slowly heading towards the box as if it were her own personal shrine. In a sense, it was: that box at the end of their closet was halfway covered by the array of different dresses that Camilla had worn over her years, but what was visible was her name, written in marker.

Under it, if a dress were pushed aside, were the words “idol outfits.”

“This contains my most precious memories from high school.”

As Nozomi spoke to herself, she slowly opened the box, revealing to herself the menagerie of, what most would assume to be, halloween costumes. That was far from the truth; as she looked the flood of memories from her time at µ’s kicked in further, remembering every moment where she wore each particular outfit in there. She couldn’t get rid of it no matter how much she tried--there was no way that some of those could even fit her anymore--due to how much those clothes were soaked in her memories. Even if Cammy wasn’t there when she was in that chapter of her life, Nozomi could feel Cammy’s gaze growing more sympathetic, as if there was more to it than just being a strange collection of clothes.

“But what _are_ they?” Camilla asked, curiosity in her voice. She understood how special clothes could be--she had many dresses which she wouldn’t dare let go of hanging in the closet--but these were far from the regal garments that Camilla considered to be full of memories.

“Idol outfits!”

“But how are idol outfits more special than what you had with your friends?”

Nozomi gasped, almost as if she took offense to that comment. “These  _ are  _ what I had with my friends, Cammy!”

It was Cammy’s turn to step back, not having realized how important it was to her. Alas, she was to learn, as Nozomi began talking about her idol group, about how she was a loner before it, and how she had found some of the best friends she could have ever had. She talked about each member at length, from the energetic and charismatic Honoka to the shy but idol-adoring Hanayo, to the tiny and self-absorbed Nico. Despite their flaws and shortcomings, they were definitely the closest to whom she could ever describe to be friends; hell, it was perhaps how she realized she loved women, and before she even met Camilla she found it much easier to flirt with women. There was so much that she could talk about when it came to those outfits, and there was definitely something which rocked Camilla about them.

Then, suddenly,

“I can put them on if you want.”

Camilla raised an eyebrow. “What was that, Non-tan?”

“I said, I can put them on if you want, for old time’s sake. They’re really special to me, and I want you to see how I looked when I was my happiest in high school.”

Camilla stammered; was she certain that Nozomi was able to fit in a lot of the clothes in that box? It had definitely been awhile since Nozomi was in college, let alone high school, and the last thing that she wanted was to ruin some of Nozomi’s most precious memories due to wardrobe malfunctions. Not to mention how much skin she would be showing with these clothes; combine that with the wardrobe malfunctions, and she’d be showing a side she didn’t necessarily trust Nozomi to see. At least when Nozomi wore things like crop tops she could be a bit more clandestine about it.

But at the same time, Nozomi was trusting her more than enough to do something like this, even at the expense of her clothes. It was a truly heartfelt message that she was sending her, and of course there was nothing more that she wanted than to see her wife happy, especially if it meant covering herself in her happiest of high school memories.

Even if it meant being a bit shameless, Camilla simply couldn’t say no to Nozomi.

Nozomi smiled and gave Camilla a quick hug. “You’ll love it, Cammy!” She didn’t care about how wide Camilla’s eyes grew at that statement. Instead, what she cared about more was digging into her clothing and figuring out what costumes would be best to show off. Nozomi asked Camilla to depart the closet, and after she did, she dug further into the box of clothes, making sure to find something which she thought would be cute and fun.

Kotori’s work was all like that, she realized: it was definitely one of the things that made µ’s stand out to her. The first outfit she saw was a perfect example of that. A red vest, topped with a bit of green and with a gold trim all around it, combined with a small black leather skirt, garter, and fishnet hosiery, was a perfect example of the kind of cute and fun outfits Kotori made on the regular. It was perfect for the occasion--she just wanted to give Camilla a sample of the outfits in her box, and after she pulled everything she needed out, she stripped out of her street clothes to her lingerie, matching and purple, and grabbed her vest, slipping it onto her arms before trying to button it.

Key word being trying.

It had certainly been a while since high school, and she had grown a bit bigger during her time away from wearing these clothes. This wouldn’t have been an issue if it weren’t for Kotori liking to make the outfits a bit tight on her even back then. Now, trying to button her clothes was almost impossible, and as she managed to do so, she felt an uncomfortable pressure in the top of the garment: her breasts were definitely unhappy with trying to fit inside of the top, even when they were secured by bra.

A look into the mirror made things just a bit worse for her. It was as she looked at the purple in what was supposed to be an uninterrupted cleavage window that she realized that she was shamelessly braless in her high school days when she wore those costumes. Sighing, Nozomi undid her top, took off her bra, and tried to fit inside of the vest once more. Once again, it was a difficult procedure, but she not only managed, but she was able to secure the cleavage window by resting the strap on top behind her neck. She looked in the mirror again: this was much more like how it was back in high school, save for her breasts desperately trying to spill out of her top. Nozomi shrugged, and she slipped on the skirt as best as she could. Her belly was revealed beyond that of the tiny midriff window that Kotori placed on it originally, but once again she chalked that up to her being a bigger woman.

Slipping on her fishnets grew to be an issue as well; she certainly should have done it first, because of how tight the skirt felt whenever she tried to do anything outside of standing completely still, and she wasn’t sure herself about how she was able to put the hosiery on without tearing any of her outfit. Once she did, though, she stepped out of the room and into Camilla’s waiting gaze.

“Ta-da!”

As much as she struggled to put the outfit on, Nozomi had every right to believe that Camilla had stared through her harder than anyone had ever. It was one of the most blatant check-outs Nozomi had ever seen, watching as Camilla quickly and not-so-discretely scanned up and down her body, subtly nibbling on her lower lip. The more she stood there, the more she could see Camilla’s cheeks starting to glow a slight, but visible, pink.

“Something wrong, Cammy?”

Camilla straightened at Nozomi’s question, standing as tall as she could. Even then, with Nozomi being so much shorter than she was, she couldn’t help but feel smaller. It would have been bad enough just watching as Nozomi’s breasts struggled to keep in her top and spill over the top slightly; what Camilla kept gazing at, more than that cleavage window threatening to explode, was how her skirt hung a bit low and her top couldn’t necessarily cover much of her lower belly, which spilled out just a bit to be prominent.

At least back home everyone wore outfits that covered their bodies and couldn’t subject herself to this; the moment she started dating Nozomi, a commoner and far outside the people she knew, she had learned to experience this, to experience how it felt to want to adore a bit of jutting belly with kisses. She shook it off, however, and answered Nozomi’s question. “No, no, nothing’s wrong, Non-tan.” She spoke as assuredly as she could, not sure if she could even believe herself with how ridiculous that lie was.

“You sure?” Nozomi asked as she spun around, teasing her by bending a bit forward as she faced away from her. At the very least, Nozomi jutting out her butt, completely restricted by the skirt she wore, was the least of Camilla’s worries; at the very least, Nozomi’s butt wasn’t trying to expose itself to her in those clothes. It was still enough to make her flush burn just a bit pinker. 

“Goodness, Non-tan!” She chalked up her outburst to a relief of slight embarrassment, almost as if Nozomi wasn’t using those costumes as leverage for flirting. If she were, she was doing a great job with it. If not, then she was still doing a good job with it.

“Hmm?” Nozomi asked as she straightened herself and faced Camilla once more. She liked how shameless Camilla sounded, something that, even at her most flirtatious, she had not heard. A smirk was starting to form on Nozomi’s lips, almost as if she knew the score between herself and the start of Camilla’s mounting embarrassment.

If she kept going, it won’t be the only mounting Camilla will have.

Nozomi took another step forward, the tight skirt forcing her step to be a slightly awkward sashay. Camilla stepped back, and Nozomi took another step forward. “What was that, Cammy?”

“I-i-I said it looks good, Non-tan!” Camilla blabbered out, as if she thought that if she were to tell her what she wanted to hear, she would be fine and Nozomi would go back into her closet and put on another outfit. Certainly,  _ this _ outfit was the most revealing and shameless outfit of the bunch, right?

“Do you want me to show you another, Cammy?”

“If you want to, then it’s fine by me,” Camilla responded, hoping that Nozomi wanted to put on another outfit just as much as she wanted her to put on another outfit. Whether she was going to put on some something beautiful and regal, or if every outfit in that box was as shameless as the one Nozomi premiered with, Camilla didn’t care; she just wanted Nozomi to be wearing something else.

Nozomi giggled as she turned around and headed back to the closet, her makeshift changing room for this impromptu fashion show. She threw Camilla a small wink before closing the door behind her, locking it from the inside to make sure that Camilla wouldn’t necessarily attempt to intrude on her.

After disrobing from the outfit, Nozomi dug into her box with fervor. Any outfit could have done just as well as the last one for the sake of a  _ fashion show _ , but Nozomi had her eyes set on another prize: that being to keep teasing Cammy. She hadn’t realized how easily she was able to do that with an outfit that didn’t necessarily show a lot of skin. She knew it was in there  _ somewhere _ , but there was definitely an outfit which would work miracles for what she wanted.

Nozomi pulled out a baseball cap which said “Love Live!” on it. It was in there, thank goodness, as was the rest of the outfit, she hoped. The red knee pads came next, followed by a matching red skirt with blue trim and finally, the top. Nozomi teased Kotori about the “bra with arms” before, for it looked exactly like that: the shirt was supposedly that of a baseball jersey, with tight-fitting dark blue spandex arms and cut centimeters after the bust. Her name was emboldened on it right across the chest, which itself was against a backdrop of blue and white stripes. It was obnoxiously colored, like a baseball outfit should be, but what mattered more to her was that it was  _ much _ more shameless than the previous outfit she wore, and as she slipped on her respective parts she wondered about how Camilla would react to her exposing more bust and belly, especially with how her top once more struggled to contain herself.

At least it was less tight than the vest she had discarded moments earlier.

With a tug on her skirt, she headed towards the door and once more exited the closet, entering the common area and Camilla’s gaze. During her time switching outfits, Camilla had grabbed a chair for herself to sit upon; it was a smart idea; by the look on Cammy’s face as she took in the expanse of skin which this new outfit provided made Nozomi think for a moment that she made her wife faint. Her eyes were wide, cheeks immediately flushing a hot red. Nozomi walked over to Camilla and bent forward, making sure to do so by the waist as to give her all that her struggling cleavage window could possibly give her, as she asked her question.

“Are you okay, Cammy?”

Camilla was not used to this sort of teasing at all; if she were, she was definitely not used to being on the receiving end of it. It was more than enough that Nozomi had been showing off her smooth belly to her, and now she had to face the visual magnetism that her ample chest had to offer. She couldn’t help it; all the gold in the kingdoms she knew had less of a price than watching Nozomi’s shirt barely holding in her chest. She actually wanted to see what would happen if Nozomi stood like that for too long, with all that strain and weight on a piece of clothing not necessarily meant to hold such a heavy load like that.

“Eyes up here, Cammy!”

Camilla’s eyes grew even wider, and her whole body felt like it was burning when Nozomi called her out like that. As much as she was justified to do so--Camilla knew all the minutiae of being a proper lady and yet was exhibiting the opposite of everything she learned--it was still absolutely embarrassing for her to be engaging less with her wife and more with her breasts.

“Yes, I’m fine, Non-tan.”

Nozomi stood up, her hat flying off her head and behind her. She pat her head to make sure that she wasn’t imagining the hat falling off, and she turned around to see where the hat must have went. When she found it, she let out a sigh of relief and turned around, bending over in a similar fashion to how she did before to get her hat off the ground. Camilla bit her lip as she watched Nozomi bend over, her rear exposed and halfway-covered by some rather cheeky purple panties. She didn’t dare check whether or not there was a shameless stain between Nozomi’s thighs, for whether there was or not, staring there would cause one of her own in her panties.

That was, assuming she wasn’t there already. In true Nozomi fashion, she was able to turn a display of some of her favorite high school memories into something almost burlesque, a chain of taunts and teases which were just enough to make Camilla feel hot. She pressed her thighs together, rubbing them covertly as Nozomi continued to make the innocent act of picking up her hat more salacious with a hip wiggle. Camilla couldn’t even tell if Nozomi accidentally dropped her hat or if she did that to further tease her.

Nozomi picked up her hat and stood back up, almost as if nothing had happened and she didn’t just flash Camilla her panties for the previous few seconds. “Sorry, Cammy! I didn’t mean to do that!” She turned around, stretching her arms upward and pushing her belly out just a bit more, straining her chest against her top in the process.

_ Of course you didn’t _ , Camilla thought to herself. If she didn’t, then why was she continuing to express herself so enticingly, projecting the one body part Camilla secretly lusted for? She hadn’t expressed it to her, but how could she know?

Once more, Nozomi performed a twirl, wiggling her hips as she did so. Considering what Camilla had just gone through, it was almost like a sigh of relief; no overt amount of cleavage in her view, nor any panty shots for her to experience further. She felt the heat that formed from her last teases still in her lower belly, but the heat wasn’t growing that much as she watched Nozomi dance around. At the very least, she could continue to rub her thighs together as Nozomi paraded herself, pretty sure that she wasn’t necessarily looking at her as much as she was ogling her.

“What do you think?” Nozomi asked as she finished her twirl, bringing one hand into the air as if she was trying to catch a pop-fly in an idol magazine.

“It’s very cute,” Camilla remarked, trying to hide that she thought much more of that outfit than being  _ cute _ . If Nozomi were acting any more shameless, then certainly she would have pinned her to a wall and adored that amount of belly she was showing. Alas, Camilla was able to withhold whatever little self-restraint she had, and thus somehow kept her cool. She just hoped that her answer would be enough to send Nozomi back into her closet and hopefully she’d put on something that was a bit more conservative.

“Thank you!” As if Nozomi had been channeling idol energy from her high school self, she kissed her palm and blew said kiss in Camilla’s direction. Camilla felt her heart skip a beat as she caught it, having no time to react before Nozomi shut the door behind her, leaving her breathtakingly curious as to what the next costume Nozomi would put on would be.

As Nozomi tried to take off her top, she made a very glaring realization, one which was accompanied with a small ripping sound as she pulled upwards: she knew that she had grown quite a bit since her high school days, but she didn’t expect that she couldn’t fit in any of her high school clothes. She examined her top after she took it off, searching for that small tear which was made, and thankfully it was near the back; she could easily hide that with either some tape or stitching.

Of course, this gave her an idea. Considering that Camilla had been made into such a mess just by wearing these outfits, Nozomi couldn’t help but think about risking the sanctity of one of them for the sake of a wardrobe malfunction. That would definitely put poor Cammy into shock, but it would be worth it.

Throwing her hat aside and pulling her skirt down, Nozomi returned to the box, digging deeper into its contents knowing that’s where she had put the costumes from earlier concerts and photoshoots. She wanted something from earlier, from back when Kotori wasn’t as adept with her tailoring, from back when she was (arguably) smaller than she was at the end of her idol career. In time, she found exactly what she was looking for: a white top with a pink bow, and a red and black skirt with suspenders to match. After a bit more digging, she found the complimenting garter and red fingerless gloves. The outfit was complete, and Nozomi started putting her clothes on.

As she put her top on, she knew that she wasn’t going to reasonably fit inside of it for that long; it was far more of a struggle to even put on, and once she did, it felt tighter than either of the other garments she wore previous. The skirt fared no better, feeling like it fit like a pencil skirt despite flaring out--she probably would see the ring where the skirt sat on her hips when she finished, if it were able to survive.

Walking felt awkward as her body tried to reject the clothing that she put on. In any other situation, Nozomi would have given wearing these clothes a second thought: there was absolutely no way that these clothes were going to survive fully intact, especially with how thin the fabric of her shirt felt. At the same time, that was wholly what she was going for, and she couldn’t help but thank the quirks of Kotori’s lack of skill way back when. It was absolutely perfect for what she wanted to do, and thus she felt no shame as she wore clothes that were definitely way too small for her out of her closet.

“Ta-da!”

Considering what Camilla had gone through previous, she wasn’t as shocked as how she was when Nozomi came out in her baseball outfit. Yet, belly was showing, from her navel down; it was the only taunt in her clothing that she could think of, and compared to what came last time, it was absolutely innocuous.

That all changed as Nozomi brought her arms to the sky, filling the room with ripping sounds. Suspenders slipped off her shoulders and brought her skirt down a few centimeters, letting it hang solely on her hips. Pushing her chest forward just a bit, Camilla had to endure the sight of the center of Nozomi’s shirt giving way, the strain having gone far beyond what such a shirt could even handle. And this wasn’t even getting into how much of her belly she was showing off, the area where Camilla’s shameless eyes spent the most time staring at. She watched intently as the window of midriff grew and shrank with Nozomi’s shifting poses, not even caring about how the clothing she was wearing was ripping further as it struggled with containing her chest. Those were just distractions until she looked upward, with a tear right between her breasts showing just how much a decade could do to a thin top meant for one idol performance.

It was, to be blunt, divine, but not as much as watching Nozomi walk up to her, arms up so that as much belly as she could expose was exposed to her, until her nose was mere centimeters away from her upper belly and her lips close enough to her navel to kiss.

“Was this what you were lookin’ at, Cammy?”

Camilla wasn’t going to give Nozomi a verbal answer; even if she wanted to, her tongue was tied in a knot and she couldn’t let out a single syllable. Embarrassed, Camilla gave her a nod before wrapping her arms around Nozomi’s lower back, anchoring her as she began her onslaught of kisses to her belly. In doing so, she knew that she was showing Nozomi something that she felt a bit embarrassed about, but she didn’t care: Nozomi started it by pressing her belly in her face, like she knew already.

“Ahh… Cammy?” It was Nozomi’s turn to feel embarrassed. She wasn’t opposed to having Cammy lavishing her with love, but she wasn’t necessarily  _ used _ to having this area of her body slathered with affection. Each wet smack of her lips against her belly left her giggling, a ticklish weak spot, to the point where after several Nozomi rested her hands in Camilla’s hair to make sure that she stayed somewhat upright. As Camilla continued to pepper her upper belly in kisses, the embarrassment faded away into a ticklish laughter, not even realizing how warm she was feeling from all of her affection. 

“Cammy! Stop!” Nozomi laughed, “I’m ticklish!”

Camilla pulled away for a second, before Nozomi’s hands brought her back to her belly. Nozomi’s plea wasn’t meant to be advised, and in realizing that she returned to adorning Nozomi’s belly with lip marks, a slight pink glow from suction each outlined by equally-pink lip marks. She was fueled by Nozomi’s laughter, along with the feeling of warmth which was slowly radiating through her belly. There was definitely more than just enjoyment of being tickled in Nozomi’s laughter, but just to be certain if she were aroused, Camilla pulled a hand away and brought it upward, weighing one of Nozomi’s breasts in her hand.

A small fondle typically wasn’t enough to bring Nozomi to loud moans unless she was turned on enough beforehand, so Camilla was aptly surprised by how loud Nozomi was in response to being groped. She smiled as she lowered her lips slightly, finding her tongue pressing against Nozomi’s navel. As her tongue rimmed her navel, Nozomi let out more whines, confusion evident in her tone as she wondered how of all places her  _ bellybutton _ made her feel like this, but she wasn’t going to be judging how Cammy pleased her; it felt  _ good _ , hell, it felt  _ great. _ She had really been missing out on this for  _ how long _ ?

Before she knew it, Camilla fully took charge, grabbing the rip in Nozomi’s shirt and pulling the cloth apart, tearing the garment further and exposing one of her breasts. Camilla gripped it as she continued to lap at her navel, weighing the breast in her hand. Nozomi’s eyes crossed at the pleasure, her legs trembling as Camilla continued to please her in such an unorthodox way; was this what she meant when she said a while back she wanted to “try something new?”

“Ah! Cammy!” As proper and ladylike as her lover projected herself to be, it felt almost ridiculous that Camilla was being so self-serving and shameless with her adoration. Camilla’s proper nature was gone, as was Nozomi’s, who replicated the shamelessness Camilla exerted on her navel with a series of curses, unable to figure out how to articulate fully how much pleasure she was exerting. Of course, that could have been the pleasure talking.

Still, with how much that pleasure was talking, she wasn’t going to be sitting down and letting Cammy do all of the work for her. Nozomi started to spread her legs, only to feel her skirt starting to give way with as much ease as her shirt gave way to Camilla’s hands; obviously, this clothing wasn’t meant to be worn outside of that one performance so long ago and it  _ definitely _ wasn’t built to last.

Living out its final bit of usefulness as a means to tease Camilla, Nozomi didn’t mind that the skirt was actively self-destructing, her thickness too much to handle for the poor garment. As the tearing sounds stopped, she felt the cloth falling down her legs and pooling at her ankles, never to be worn again. The sole garment covering her crotch were those purple panties, splotched royal between her legs. The ends, undoubtedly, justified the means; she wouldn’t question Camilla’s methods if they still ended up with her being that wet.

Camilla had been keen throughout, noticing in her peripherals that Nozomi’s skirt was undoing itself. Once her skirt hit the floor, Camilla pulled away from her navel, not caring about the whining that Nozomi gave in response. Her belly was covered in saliva and felt cold in the room’s air. Camilla didn’t reconcile; instead, she stood up, still palming at Nozomi’s exposed breast.

“I didn’t think you’d like that so much, Non-tan,” She giggled before planting a kiss on her cheek. Nozomi flushed even redder.

“Me neither, Cammy,” Nozomi remarked, almost as if what happened was just an oddity. It was harder to disagree when Camilla dug her fingers into Nozomi’s panties, letting the fabric wick up more of her wetness. Nozomi hissed, pushing her chest into Camilla’s hand while riding the other with a slow roll of her hips. She wanted nothing more than to have Camilla keep going, or better yet, to escalate this; it had been a while since Nozomi had felt this wet, and she prayed that Camilla was going to at least let her ride this off.

“You’re so cute when you’re like this,” Camilla practically huffed into Nozomi’s ear. It was enough to make Nozomi melt; she grabbed onto the waistband of her panties and yanked them down, fighting opposition from Camilla’s fingers pressing into her pussy. She couldn’t handle any more of this teasing anymore, and she absolutely needed to get these panties off her to engage in some true skin-on-skin contact. Her pussy needed more than just cloth-covered fingertips prodding at her: she needed Camilla’s fingers, uncovered, exploring her nether regions. Any bit less was torture.

Camilla understood Nozomi’s message, but didn’t pull away; instead, she dug her fingers into her panties and quickly yanked them aside, exposing her sex. A quick scan downward with her fingers was enough to leave Nozomi mewling and her fingertips glistening with her juices. Camilla’s eyes widened at Nozomi’s wetness, but soon after she smirked, knowing that she could have the upper hand doing whatever she wanted. Thus, she pressed her fingertips into Nozomi’s entrance, teasing her by not necessarily penetrating her.

Nozomi moaned as she pushed her hips down, sinking two of Camilla’s digits into herself further than either had expected. She didn’t care: she was filled with her fingers and it felt absolutely heavenly. She was already practically bouncing on Camilla’s hand as she waited for her to start actually thrusting inside of her; once she did, she kept bouncing, letting moans free. She loved it: there was no bit of it that she couldn’t have loved more. She couldn’t think of a single way that this could be any better.

_ Riiip! _

Nozomi’s eyes widened and she looked down, seeing that Camilla had finished her desecration of her outfit by tearing her other breast free. Before she could comment, she moaned; the instant that her other breast was free, Camilla suckled upon it, her tongue slowly but fully marking her nipple in saliva. Nozomi whined, grinding upon Camilla’s hand as she tried to push her chest further into Camilla’s mouth, loving the appreciation that her lips gave to her tit. It felt so smooth, and her tongue so rich and mind-bending whenever she ran across her nipple, Nozomi couldn’t help but fall into a haze. Her eyes grew dark as she received Camilla’s pleasure, tongue lolling out as she desperately took whatever friction and sensations fingers and tongue could possibly provide.

“C-Cammy!” Nozomi huffed, too quiet for Camilla to hear, but present enough for her to feel. She retorted by going just a bit rougher, digging her teeth slightly into her breast as she sped up her fingers’ motions inside of her. Nozomi added to her pleasure by bringing a hand to her desperately-throbbing clit, giving the bundle of nerves some well-needed appreciation. Her whines grew louder as she rode out her and Cammy’s hand, not caring about what the neighbors could have possibly thought; what mattered to her more was relieving herself of the knot which had built up in her core, growing ever-closer to exploding with each passing second.

Nozomi’s legs shook powerfully as she came, coating their fingers in her juices. She grabbed onto Camilla’s shirt with her free hand to support herself, leaning forward so that she would at least collapse on her wife if she were to collapse. Despite this, she didn’t let her orgasm slow her fucking down one bit; her fingers still tried to rub at her clit and she felt Camilla’s fingers still fucking her, even as she was exclaiming that she was cumming. She rode out her orgasm and was surprised that, at the end of it, she was still able to stand. Yet, as she returned to lucidity, the first image that she saw was Camilla bringing her soaked fingers to her lips, cleaning them of her juices.

“Well, Non-tan, I think we should get back to spring cleaning, don’t you think?”

Nozomi shook her head, her hands resting against Camilla’s midsection. “That wouldn’t be fair! I saw how hot and bothered you were getting from those outfits!” As she spoke, one of her hands slithered down to Camilla’s crotch,  _ much _ hotter than her belly despite the clothing covering her. Despite Camilla’s attempts to dissuade, Nozomi was unwavering in her claims to the point of removing her shorts and exposing the stain on Camilla’s panties as proof that she needed some help.

Truth be told, Camilla wasn’t going to deny Nozomi’s advances, especially considering how those outfits had riled her up. Hell, they still  _ were _ , considering that her mangled top was once considered to be a part of an idol outfit. Even if it weren’t, the sight of Nozomi lowering herself so that she was face-level with her crotch, aided with the feeling of hands against her ass, was enough to get her going again.

“Why don’t you sit down for a bit, Cammy? You’ve been working all day, and I need to thank you for your efforts in the cleaning.” Of course, Nozomi was pulling stuff from her ass, but it didn’t necessarily matter how much she was bullshitting when Camilla was that wet and willing for Nozomi to eat her out. As if she were preparing for it, Nozomi slowly rolled Camilla’s panties down her thighs and to her ankles before watching Camilla’s pussy lower onto her face.

Nozomi feasted. Her breakfast was absolutely nothing compared to the delectability of her lover’s crotch in her face. Her tongue pressed hotly against her folds, taking in her lover’s taste and letting out a moan of enjoyment from the flavor alone. Camilla shuddered in response. Nozomi gripped onto Camilla’s ass and gave it a soft squeeze as she further anchored her against her face, making sure that she was going to sit on her face until she came.

Considering how Camilla was twitching already, this was going to be rather easy.

Nozomi’s tongue danced along Camilla’s pussy as if her tongue were an idol dancing on stage, making drastic gestures which earned her only the most appreciative of noises. Camilla’s moans fueled Nozomi to become more daring with her licks, darting from her entrance to her clit in what felt like blinks of an eye. This in turn fueled Camilla’s moans more, restarting the cycle of pleasure anew until Nozomi’s tongue simply couldn’t handle the speed that she needed to keep pleasing her like this; at that point she conceded by pushing her tongue deep into Camilla’s pussy.

Nozomi’s surrender was greeted by her tongue being squeezed as if it were in a fleshy vice, as she had expected. Her tongue desperately tried to wiggle around in Camilla’s pussy between each regal squeeze, the feeling she had grown used to as knowing Cammy was going to cum soon. If that weren’t enough, than certainly the moans of Camilla trying to voice that she was going to release were certainly indicators. As such, Nozomi squeezed at her butt, leaning her head upwards so that she could press her nose against her clit; in response Camilla ground upon her face, riding wildly her lips and nose.

As Camilla started taking control of the work she was doing, Nozomi had an idea, one that came primarily from how Cammy had teased her before. She let go of one of her lower cheeks, pat it lovingly, and then snaked her hand around her midsection before finding her navel. Slowly and curiously, Nozomi slipped her pinky finger into her bellybutton, wondering if it would garner the same reaction as how she felt when Camilla was rimming her own.

Nozomi’s navel was  _ much _ less sensitive than Camilla’s.

Nozomi had expected Camilla to let out moans and cries as she fingered her navel, but what she had not expected was the feeling of her tongue being pushed out by Camilla’s juices, followed almost immediately by a spray of her fluids. Camilla reached down to grab Nozomi’s hair, only to use it as handholds as she desperately pressed her face against her crotch. She rode her face as if she were a war-raised stallion, her musculature outright dominating Nozomi’s face. Nozomi was grateful for the carpet below as Camilla rode her out through her vigorous orgasm, and she was quite a bit scared of fingering her navel again lest she continue her libidinous outrage.

That was definitely something she’d save for a later date, though.

Once Camilla had finished riding out her orgasm, she slowly stood up, and Nozomi followed with a smile, resting her head against her lover’s chest.

“We still need to finish our spring cleaning, Non-tan.”

“No fair!” Nozomi whined. “Can’t I at least take a shower? You’ve gotten me all dirty!”

Certainly enough, Nozomi’s body was coated with sweat from the neck down and Camilla’s fluids from the neck up, not to mention how shamelessly her top was just  _ there _ , covering everything but nothing important at the same time.

“Well, I suggest that you could,” Camilla mused, “but only if you clean out the carpet.”

Nozomi looked down, seeing exactly what Camilla was talking about. The by-product of their exertion splotched the floor in particularly interesting ways; easily the darkest area was where Nozomi’s head was when she was eating Cammy out.

“Do we have any carpet cleaner?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll check to see if we do.”

As Camilla searched for the carpet cleaner, Nozomi grabbed the remnants of skirt and top which had become scraps during their break. Certainly, she wasn’t going to be wearing  _ this _ particular outfit again, but in her heart, she knew that there was no way that Camilla would ever consider throwing the whole box away.

If she ever did again, she’d just wear another outfit from the box.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord!](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K/)


End file.
